Meant To Be
by betterthings
Summary: Here's my version of the birth of Loliver on the show. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Meant to Be

Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken had been close friends since kindergarten. It's possible their fate was set in motion that very day when 5-year-old Oliver brought his 64-Pack of Crayons to school with him. The same day that 5-year-old Lilly decided to hold Oliver's hand. A gesture she would not repeat until they reached the age of sixteen.

In the present day Oliver and Lilly where left to each others' company as their best friend Miley Stewart was off filming her movie "Indiana Joanie". They spent several days doing what they always enjoyed doing together, surfing. Oliver knew he found Lilly attractive in her form fitting wetsuit. But she was his best friend, so for the most part he did not look at her in that manner.

That Wednesday night they grudgingly decided to attend a beach party, down the beach from Rico's shack. At first it was just a simple teenage party, which entailed mindless chatter about things that wouldn't matter or even be remembered the next day. But as the sun began to set couples began to slow dance. And popular music was playing for them to dance to.

Much to Lilly's chagrin a lanky asthmatic boy with the nickname "Nose Whistle Wally" was in attendance. She knew that Wally had a thing for her. He also had non-stop cold, so when he breathed through his nose a high-pitched whistle could be heard. That's where he got his nickname from. She knew he would want to dance with her. She dreaded the thought of having to get that close to him, he might sneeze on her. Then she'd be sick for the rest of their spring break, and that was simply not an option for someone as fun-spirited as Lilly.

Suddenly she saw the escape from the clutches of "Nose Whistle Wally". There was Oliver, her trusty guy friend. She grabbed him with as much force as she could muster. He skidded on the sand as she pulled him against her and then forced him into a dancing position. "What are you doing Lilly?"

"What, you don't wanna dance with me?" she replied accusingly. He was such a dork. A girl wanted to dance with him and he had to question it. Who did that?

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I wasn't expecting it." Oliver said as Lilly gave him a faux angered look that for some reason, beyond his comprehension, made her look cute. He hadn't really stopped before, to consider how good Lilly looked. Even if she was trying to look angered, it only made her look cuter. What was wrong with him, he thought, she was his best friend; he couldn't think this way about her. But it seemed as if his emotions where driven like an airplane, and someone else had taken control. But it wasn't someone else. He realized his feelings where changing. To what he did not yet know. But he would soon enough.

They had been dancing for a while when Lilly realized that it wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as it had been at first to be dancing with Oliver. She knew how she felt about him. He was her dorky donut of a guy friend. But for some reason that whole version of Oliver was blurring in her mind. She didn't know what was happening.

They suddenly looked into each others' eyes and saw each other in a way that they never knew existed. Until now. Things around them where beginning to distort, and fade away. Soon all they were aware of was each other. Nobody else existed, no one else mattered. To them the whole world had faded away so that it was just them and they felt intoxicated by each other.

They realized that they now knew they wanted to be together. They drew closer and began to kiss, passionately. Neither knew who had started it. But both knew they didn't want it to end. They were slightly aware of the world around them, but it was still a haze. There was music in the background. It may have been Coldplay or Radiohead, or neither. All that mattered to them at the moment was that they had each other. They had finally realized that they wanted to be with each other more than they'd ever wanted to be with anyone in their lives.

"What had happened to the dorky Oliver Oken?" Lilly thought.

"What had become of his lifelong gal pal?" Oliver pondered.

They didn't know the answers to these questions.

But the fact of the matter was, it didn't matter! Not anymore.

They had crossed a bridge and couldn't go back. They were better for it though.

They had realized their true feelings for each other. And it felt good.

They continued to dance. They were completely comfortable with each other now. Lilly's head made its way to Oliver's shoulder. It settled in the groove of his neck, where it fit perfectly. She looked up at him with a warmth neither of them could explain. But they both knew that they liked it. It felt right.

Oliver starred down at Lilly realizing that he loved everything about her. She was beautiful to him. She was smart. He became aware of one more thing that he liked about her presence. Her hair, it distinctly smelled like apples. He liked apples. Now more than ever!

They were together now. And they never wanted it to end. And hopefully it won't.

They had many questions about what had just happened between them, questions that remained unanswered.

Was it love? How far did it go?

But one thing they knew was they had each other. And they would answer those questions together.

They knew it felt right.

They knew it was **meant to be.**

**THEY were meant to be!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lilly and Oliver where now officially a couple. Had they been celebrities the tabloids would be calling the pair "Loliver". But they weren't a couple the way other people where couples. Because their relationship had not started with a chance encounter or some other form of random meeting. They hadn't gone through all the regular formalities of getting to know each other; they had known each other since kindergarten. So it goes without saying that Lilly knew her boyfriend Oliver Oken better than any other guy she had ever dated, she knew where she stood with him, and she could read him like a book. And Oliver knew his girlfriend Lilly Truscott better than any girl he'd ever had a relationship with. He wasn't so good with reading her, but he did know how to react to her in most if not all situations. He knew what she meant when she said certain things, when others would be lost, and would do or say the wrong thing to her. They knew how to hold each other. They knew how to make each other laugh. They knew when to hold hands together. And they knew when they should kiss each other.

In other words Oliver was the perfect boyfriend for Lilly and Lilly was the perfect girlfriend for Oliver. They were meant to be together.

Having established that they were now a couple, and where happy together, they decided that they should start dating as a couple. So two days following their beach side get together at the dance, they decided to have a whole day spent entirely in each others' company. There were two things of their day that stuck in their memory the most. Although later down the road Oliver would have a little trouble remembering which one came first. That day they went ice skating and they also went to the movies.

In the morning they met at Lilly's house for breakfast. It was a good thing that Lilly's mother wasn't home because Lilly and Oliver hardly ate anything. That specifically wasn't the reason Ms. Truscott's absence was to their good fortune. The main reason they didn't eat much is because they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They also couldn't keep their hands off each other. Oliver would find himself staring at Lilly eating. And when she asked him what he was looking at her for, he told her how cute he thought she looked when she was eating. And this would cause them to kiss each other. Neither of them could figure out why, but each time felt as good as the last.

They had woken up very early in the morning, so they could get an early start. So when they did manage to finish at least some breakfast they went out for a walk. They held hands the entire time. They wanted to keep the feeling of each other in their minds. They walked down to the unsurprisingly vacant beach. There they watched the tide roll in and out, lapping over their bare feet. They sat there in each others' company occasionally sharing a warm kiss. They watched as the sun rose, and Oliver said things like "It's almost as beautiful you are Lilly!" And she hugged him tight and kissed him affectionately. They lay there on their backs, Lilly's head on Oliver's chest and his arms around her waist, they stayed like that for hours never bored because the only interest they needed was that which they had with each other. They lay there like that, whispering in each other's ears, until the first of the beach dwellers began to arrive. For several hours they surfed the waves, but they soon discovered that surfing and kissing did not mix, and only resulted in major wipe outs. So they decided on another thing they liked to do together, skateboarding. Of course that wasn't the only thing they liked doing together, and now that they were a couple there were even more things they loved doing together, simply because the fact that doing those things together made them seem ten times better than they normally did. But skateboarding didn't turn out to be any more of a success for them than surfing had been. Lilly leaned over to kiss Oliver and lost control of her skateboard. So Oliver had to catch her to keep her from getting hurt. And when he did, it caused him to fall off of his board and land flat on his back, and see stars. Then they got kicked out of the skate park. Not for falling off, but because when Oliver grabbed a hold of Lilly to keep her from falling, Lilly landed on top of him. So they started kissing again.

By this time it was all too obvious to the two of them that they really had a thing for each other. That they were simply meant for each other, and that's all there was to it. They knew this because every time they looked at each other they felt more and more magnetism between each other. And the fact that they kept kissing each other, sometimes for no reason at all, other than the fact that they liked it. They both wondered why they hadn't realized earlier that they had these feelings for each other. They knew they must have been there for a long long time, lying quietly like a dormant volcano, and it was just a couple of days ago that it erupted into this undeniable attraction that would probably never die. Neither could explain it, but it was like they were born for each other, and that they were always destined to fall for each other.

Seeing as they wouldn't be allowed back in the skate park for at least a week, Lilly and Oliver decided to walk the beach. They held each other close as their bare feet sifted through the sand while they walked. They had lunch on the beach. After a while it looked as if it was going to rain. Just as an afterthought Lilly took a picture of the sky with her cell phone, to show Miley when she got back. They decided to avoid the rain, which actually never came, by going to the mall. While they where there they went to the indoor ice skating rink.

Lilly and Oliver where both decent skaters, so they were able to make the experience a little more romantic. Instead of skating individually or holding hands the way they do sometimes in partners skating, they did something a little more personal. Lilly was starting to feel a little cold but she didn't want to leave just yet because she was having too much fun with Oliver. So Oliver carefully put his arms around Lilly's waist and held her tight, and they were able to skate together. Whether or not it actually made Lilly warmer or not didn't really matter, she felt warmer inside from the happiness it gave her to have her boyfriend Oliver holding her tight. Besides, she wasn't really that cold to begin with; she just wanted a reason to get closer to Oliver. They occasionally kissed each other, but that proved to reek havoc with their balance, so the just stuck to being up close and personal. And Oliver still liked the smell of Lilly's hair, even though the smell of apples had gone. Actually he just liked the way Lilly smelled in general. In fact the more he was with her the more he got the impression that he might even be falling in love with her, and he hoped with all his heart that she felt the same way.

They then decided to go see a movie. This was convenient because there was also a movie theatre in the mall. So they decided to go see the movie "Marley & Me". All their friends had said it was a really good movie. They all failed to mention that the ending would definitely make them cry. So when it came to the end and the adorable son Patrick was watching all of the highlights of Marley and the family, Lilly began to cry. So Oliver held her close, and let her cry into his shirt. Quickly Oliver realized he couldn't hold back his tears either, and had to cry into his own sleeve. This was proof that Lilly and Oliver worked well as a couple because they weren't afraid to show emotion in front of each other.

As evening approached they were trying to find a place to have dinner. They decided against going to Rico's place, because they weren't in the mood for a case of "Explosive nacho-rhea" as Oliver put it. So instead of just getting the quick bit to eat at a greasy fast food joint like Rico's, Oliver took Lilly to a nice Italian restaurant. There they enjoyed each others' company and managed not to let anyone see them flirting. When they finished it was nearly sunset, so they decided to walk the beach one last time before going home. They walked for a while, hand-in-hand. But as the sun set they sat on the sand watching, and affectionately kissing each other. When the sun had finally set and it was dark Oliver walked Lilly home. They kissed and said goodbye, and told each other how they couldn't wait to see each other the next day. And as they pulled away Lilly whispered into Oliver's ear "I love you so much Oliver!" Oliver's heart skipped a beat, but he quickly responded "I love you more than anything Lilly!" They smiled at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but really it was only a few seconds. And then they parted company, left to the thoughts of love.

Love that was meant to be!

And hopefully always would be.


End file.
